Kill Adam
by Acockalyptica
Summary: Blake wakes up in a hospital bed hurt and confused as she tries to remember what happened on that fateful day. (Kill Bill AU)


**A/N: Hello! I've been on this website for many months now but only now have i decide to actually write something this is because i believe myself to be a terrible writer but after a small amount of persuasion from a friend i decided to write this, I hope this is actually good and hope that any of you who read it enjoy it!**

* * *

Blake awoke screaming and in shock.

She looked around the room having no clue as to where she was. She quickly worked out that she was in a hospital room shared with two others facing her. She was confused as to why they hadn't awoken when she had been screaming, she scanned across the room again until she saw the digital clock on her bedside table. It read 9:27PM May 2018, Blake's eyes widened in shock that couldn't be right could it?. It was meant to be June 17 2015, Blake nearly choked up as she remembered the date, It was meant to be her wedding day.

Blake's throat began to burn and her eyes tear up as she remembered the day, it was meant to be the happiest day of her life, a day she would share with the love of her life, Yang Xiao Long. Blake felt her heart shatter as the memories came flooding back. Her love taken from her moments before they would vow themselves to each other. They were meant to be starting a new life together away from the mistakes of their old lives, Just the two of them and their child. Blake went into shock as she looked down and realised her bump was not there she began clawing at where it was meant to be and she broke down in tears.

She dropped her head back down onto her pillow and pulled her legs up and rolled into a ball as she let the tears flow down her face. All the good taken from her life, Yang, her love, the person that kept her going through all the tough times, her smiling blonde sunshine who would always be there to cheer her up when she was down and always at her back. Gone, that stupid dumb blonde who she loved with all her heart gone. Their child the one good thing they were going to bring into the world, Gone.

Blake stayed like that for hours remembering everything about that eventful day, each memory bringing her more pain. All her friends Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora and Yang parents the one's who loved her so dearly all dead. She remembered what Weiss had told her that morning as she got ready into her wedding dress, she was going to tell Ruby that she had feelings for her and that she had done for years but she never found the courage to tell her, Blake dug her fingers into her skin even more until she began to bleed, because of her she never got to tell Ruby. Jaune and Pyrrha were meant to be getting married in the coming months and Ren and Nora were about to set off on an adventure around the continent. It just brought her more pain to know that she had caused this her actions led to this, It was her fault! All of them dead because of her!. She held onto her arms even tighter,but she didn't care she blamed herself they were meant to be having happy lives together, they were not meant to be buried in graves because of her.

No. It hadn't been her fault it was Adam'. He destroyed everything, Blake thought he'd lost her trail and that she could make a new life,She couldn't have been more wrong. He'd appeared at the beginning of the ceremony and sat at the back, Blake thought he was just a stranger at the church who decided to watch until the vows started and he stood up.

"Ya didn't actually believe you'd get away did ya Blake?" He said with mad grin on his face as he walked down the aisle In his black suit and Fedora tipped in such a manner to cover his eyes until he looked up and right into Blakes eyes.

"Adam?" Blake said, with fear in her voice and terror in her eyes as she saw the one person she had wished to never see again, the one person who had turned up on the most important day of her life.

"Who else, Blake!" Adam shouted down the aisle as he then began to laugh maniacally and leaned down holding his stomach to contain his laugh, before he stood back up "You actually believed you'd be able to get away and start a new life didn't ya?" He said with a smirk on his face "Well guess what? All of this" He gestured around the room "Is over…." he turned around and began to walk away putting his hands into his pockets.

"ADAM!" Blake shouted back at him but he didn't even turn around he just gestured with his hands to someone and as soon as he did they came in and started firing. Mercury, Emerald and Cinder, his killer squad, and they had one intent. Blake shook her head to try and forget the memories as she saw her friends and loved one be gunned down in front of her eyes, She tried to shake the memory of Yang with a terrified look on her face instead of that everlasting grin she usually wore as the bullet went straight into Yang's chest and she began to fall to her knees. Blake held herself tighter as she felt her heart break again. as she remembered Yang falling to the floor.

Blake felt dead inside, she felt angry, she felt lost, She wanted to punch something, she wanted to throw up. But she couldn't, she couldn't bring herself to move so she lay there, Face wet from tears and the blood on her arms beginning to dry as she closed her eyes.

She saw herself in the church laying on the floor looking at the ceiling, Blood everywhere from all her friends and loved ones. She lay there in her own blood hand reaching out to hold Yang's even though it was futile. She felt her hand reach the tip of Yang's finger and went to hold it when Adam placed his foot down on Blake's hand.

"Ahhhhh" She screamed out in pain head moving away from Yang to face Adam "You've ruined everything" she said with what little energy she had left

"Hah!" He said with that evil grin "Me? I didn't cause this, you did, you caused this by thinking you could escape this life" as he began loading his revolver above her. "We couldn't allow you to run away with all you know now could we?" He removed his foot from Blake's hand and move to stand above her with the revolver pointing at her head "now I'm sorry to do this but you know i must, now know that this pains more than it'll pain you"

Blake looked away and looked instead at Yang and reached her hand out and held Yang's as tears ran down her face. The life she wanted to live wasn't possible for someone like her, She knew this would happen and that she wouldn't escape but she chose to ignore it and believe that she could live this life of happiness with someone she loved, She was an idiot for that and it had cost her. She closed her eyes as she heard the gun click knowing her life was about to end and the barrel of the gun was pressed against her head and the trigger was pulled.

Blake opened her eyes back in the hospital room with tears on her face but no longer in her eyes in her eyes there was anger and rage as she knew what to do. She was going to kill Adam's Killer Squad and then she was going to go after the man who caused all of this.

She was going to Kill Adam.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this if you made it to the end, I don't know if i'm going to continue this i do have plans for a second chapter but I'll wait and see if you guys liked it first!  
**


End file.
